The Wendy Bird Dilemma
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: For once she was a girl who longed for adventure, to a girl who longed for home... Now at 20 she once again longs for the adventures she had with Peter, but he has forgotten all about her...But someone else has not
1. Wendy's awakening

_**Well it has been a very long time since I've published anything and for anyone who followed my stories I really apologise, but here is something new and something i want to know if you all want too read, so please review!**_

Wendy had always know that one day the boy that always came back, would stop. She had dreamt that day for years, and then it had come. Peter had promised her that he would never stop visiting her, and that he would always come back for her. As Wendy stared out of the window she realised that it had been 4 years since his last visit. Wendy had been 16 at the time… yet he was still the same freckled red haired boy she had met the first time he had crashed into her room. Wendy had grown up considerably. She had been through a war and come out, grown past telling bedtime stories to John and Michael, but Peter had not. It was the one time she saw the truth in his childish nature, the reality that he feared, and the loss he knew was inevitable.

She was 20 now, with pressure on her to finally settle down and find a man who would look after her and protect her from the entire world around her. Yet all she longed for was the adventures and fun she'd had in Neverland. She never understood how Peter yearned to be a boy forever, to never grow up, but now she did. In recent times with suitors being piled through her door and swiftly back out she had needed the escape, a place to run too and someone to turn too. Michael and John were both too wrapped up in their own lives to need her like she needed them anymore. John even at such a young age was well on his way to becoming a bank manager, and as for Michael, well he had teenage problems to think about.

What Wendy hadn't noticed in the hours she had been sat on her window ledge looking down at the people passing, was the shape in the clouds above her. A large ship floating right outside her house…


	2. The Hook

_**I really wanted to do this coming from both sides of the story rather than just from Wendy. So this chapter is from Hook's pov. However i would like to point out for later on down the line that this story will become a lot more graphic. There will be scenes of an intimate nature and not for those under a certain age. However for now let me get the start out of the way ;) and enjoy review etc**_

Hook had for many years forgotten about the young girl who had plagued him along with the irresponsible and down right despicable Peter Pan… That was until he came across the small enclosure Pan and the boys had made for their little Wendy bird. He had smirked when they found it on another fruitless trip through the undergrowth of Neverland on another search for Pan. Nobody else had seen it, covered now by years of growth, but there it was.

He remembered how headstrong she had been even as a child, how absolutely in love with Pan she was. Though since that trip to Neverland he had never seen her again. New Lost Boys had come and gone with Pan, but no more girls had graced the land. Pan had apparently learnt his lesson.

Though Hook now wondered on how old she would be now, how much she would have grown and developed. Would she still be the same headstrong young girl he had met all those years ago, or would she have had all that wonderful fire destroyed.

Hook spent months wondering on all these things, spent possibly too much time. Smee had tried too get him out, but Hook refused. He made the decision that he needed answers, and though he was still the same Hook that Wendy would remember, she would not be.

He gathered a large crew to go on a week long hunt and gather on the island for Pan, the Lost Boys, anyone they could capture, so that Hook could visit Wendy.

Pan didn't know of his supply of fairy dust. He used it only on rare occasions mind; he had to really focus on happy thoughts that did not come easy. He had taken a large amount from Tinkerbell throughout her capture on board the Jolly Roger and without Pan's knowledge he had followed as he guided the young Darling family home too London.

Though the thought of headstrong beautiful young woman was quite enough this day to give him happy thoughts. The ship would also accompany Hook most of the way this time; linger in the clouds above London as he searched.

He had seen her gazing out of her window, the same very window he had seen Pan go too before. Hook had to sit atop another building and just admire her for a while. This beautiful young lady in front of him. He knew that she wouldn't see him in the dark, the dark cape draped over his head enough too disguise his face and figure… A little part of Hook hoped somehow she would.


End file.
